


Days That Bind You

by Viola_Cantas



Series: Izar Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Cantas/pseuds/Viola_Cantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(working title)</p><p>Solas seeks Lavellan out in the fade one night, and finds something he does not expect.</p><p>Warning: Graphic description of gore, and spoilers for the quest In Hushed Whispers and for Endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days That Bind You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inuoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuoji/gifts).



> I'll be honest, I'm a bit skeptical about posting this.
> 
> I'm certain I've messed up the order in which the Solavellan romance happens, but we need more of these moments anyway.  
> To ease the pain.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think.

As always, he found sleep very easily. _Years of practice_ , he mused. He wandered through ghastly renditions of Skyhold's stone walls and weaved past the dreams of others slumbering in the fortress. He did this nightly, peeking into this dream or that for just a short second, not long enough to intrude.

He found he was often pulled to Lavellan's, if only because her dreams were so rare. The woman constantly burnt the candle at both ends, never able to sleep for more than an hour or so without waking. She would rise and peer out her windows, or pace her room. Then she would lie down once more and repeat. She had brushed off his concern for her health with a hard look in her eye that told him that the issue was not a recent development.

So when he found the dark fog that seemed to hide her dream, he felt compelled to enter. _Such a dark dream must be a nightmare_. He hesitated for a moment, his conscience pulling him. But when he heard a yell from beyond the fog, his resolve hardened: she was having a nightmare. Unfortunately, he could do little to stop the nightmare but watch.

He recognized the area: Redcliffe castle. They had been there not a month prior, confronting Alexius with Dorian and Blackwall. Lavellan and Dorian had entered and exited a hole in time in what he remembered as seconds. They had entered clean and confident, and exited bloodied with a shaken look in their eyes. She had not told him the specifics of what had happened, but he had gotten a gist through her report: the pair visited the future, a future where Corypheus succeeded. It had hardened her resolve, but there was something in her look when she first stepped out that threw him.

There was something off about the scene: red lyrium crystals sprouted from crevices in the room. He'd gathered that as well from her report. She and Dorian stood at the far end of the room, Dorian pouring magic into Alexius' amulet. Trying to get them back. The Spymaster stood in the center of the room with her back facing the pair, staring at a door and nocking an arrow. It seemed there was a fight going on behind the door, but who would be fighting? Certainly Corypheus' darkspawn army, but _who would defend them?_

His answer did not wait.

The door slammed open in a shower of splinters, whatever mechanism keeping it shut utterly destroyed. In poured a half dozen darkspawn. One on the far side of the room threw a corpse unceremoniously to the ground. He stared at it, the bloodied metal seeming familiar when it hit him: it was the very mangled, very broken body of Ser Blackwall, chestplate now concave and pierced through with a lance.

The vision haunted him for a moment. She hadn’t mentioned Blackwall in her report.  From the shout he heard from Lavellan, she was scarred by the sight as well.

Or so he thought.

He heard another body smack irreverently to the floor and he spun to see-

 _Oh._ He thought. _Oh._

He had accompanied them to Redcliffe Castle.

He was fixed on the vision of his own dead body; his arm was bent at an unnatural angle and a fair amount of blood was smeared on his face. His throat was slit and the blood stained his robe. His pendant and staff were no where to be found.

Nightingale was pouring arrows into the monsters that entered the chamber but it was obvious to see that she could not keep up with their pace. It seemed they would reach her...

The dream ended.

He looked around the area, the ghost of Redcliffe Castle now gone and frowned.

_If the dream ended..._

_then Lavellan is awake._

He woke instantly, rubbed sleep out of his eyes quickly and sprung up for the setee where he had settled for the night.

This hour of night meant that none occupied the main hall and he paced through it quickly, making a path to her quarters.

He knocked softly.

"Vhenan?" he called, just loud enough to carry through the thick wooden door. His ear was pressed to it to hear if she was alright. He heard the slap of bare feet against stone and the latch unhook and straightened just in time to be practically pushed down the stairs in a hug. He looked down at her, but Lavellan's face was very firmly tucked into his neck and, _fenedis_ , she was sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Vhenan, it is alright. I am here. It was a dream."

He heard a muffled noise of rebuttal but he shushed her. "Breathe. Relax, then talk to me."

He pulled her to her bed and they sat on the edge for a long while. After a time, the sobs subsided as did the shaking.

"Vhenan." He whispered into her hair.

"It was not a dream, Solas. I was there. I-it happened." He voice shook and she stuttered, trying to recover the collected facade she wore usually. Tears stained streaks down her tan skin.

"But it will not come to pass. We are ensuring that."

"But what if I- we fail?" As seemed her habit, she was trying to shoulder the burden herself.

"We will not. Not with such a strong woman leading us." He placed a kiss on her temple, on the scar that peeked out from her hairline and onto her cheek.

She smiled and settled into his arms and he leaned into her bedframe. After a time, she fell into a peaceful slumber in his arms and he smiled. She deserved this. He followed her shortly after, determined to stay at her side, at least for now.


End file.
